


Loving Keith

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And still never enough, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, First Kiss, Keith (Voltron) doesn't have hair, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post S7, Season 8 who?, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Sorry I had to say it, Too many I love yous, it's a warning, kinda lol, lol, they are in loooooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “It's too late,” a bitter voice had said when he saw the Black Lion falling from the sky, crashing against the desert with a crack that made him shudder in dread.“It's too late,” it had repeated after he had landed the Atlas and he run all the way through the sand dunes, Keith's intercom completely dead and the Black Lion limp in the crater.“It's too late,” it had said once again, when he desperately ripped open the doors to the cockpit, Keith's body unresponsive with blood falling from his head and damping his hair.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Loving Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Quantum asking for Sheith Love!!
> 
> It's maybe too long for a drabble, but whatever.

Shiro isn’t sure why the words were so difficult. He knew the feeling; he was aware of it and had made peace with it ever since he recognized it. But it was too difficult to actually say them, to actually respond to Keith's. Because he was so afraid Keith would accept them and kiss him breathless and Shiro would start loving him without inhibition. That Shiro would let Keith see him at his most vulnerable and he would realize it wasn't worth it. He was afraid of how loyal and devoted and _in love_ Keith was with him. Shiro didn't feel worth of that love, as much as Keith repeated with words and actions that Shiro was worth everything, even losing against the universe.

He wasn't ready to say them after he woke up in another body. He wasn't ready to say them after he healed and the body accepted him completely, even with traces of other conscience nagging him to say them. To do something about it before it was too late. And he still isn't ready, beside Keith's hospital bed, gripping his lax hand with both of his to his forehead, praying to every god he has ever known and every force in the universe that Keith will wake up and he'll be alright.

“It's too late,” a bitter voice had said when he saw the Black Lion falling from the sky, crashing against the desert with a crack that made him shudder in dread.

“It's too late,” it had repeated after he had landed the Atlas and he run all the way through the sand dunes, Keith's intercom completely dead and the Black Lion limp in the crater.

“It's too late,” it had said once again, when he desperately ripped open the doors to the cockpit, Keith's body unresponsive with blood falling from his head and damping his hair.

It wasn't too late, though. And Shiro had managed to pull him out without causing more injuries. Keith had gone directly to surgery, and Shiro was grateful he hadn't obeyed direct orders from the Garrison, demanding him to land the Atlas in HQ instead of going for Keith's help. Even if it meant Keith was still unconscious after a 37-hour surgery, after two weeks of treatment in ICU and another week of being placed in a hospital room.

Shiro was grateful he was still alive, but was terribly afraid of losing him, of having lost him and not even knowing.

He wanted to say the words, though. He wanted Keith to know, even when his face was still pale and his long hair was gone and his hand was weak and slack in his, even with that scar he caused in his face and the other scar in his head hidden below bandages. He wanted to say them even if Keith didn't say them back, just the same way Keith did all that time ago and Shiro couldn't say them back.

Keith deserved to know, even if Shiro didn't deserve to say them.

“I love you,” he muttered, eyes closed and Keith's hand pressed on his forehead, “I love you, Keith.”

He waited for an answer, just for the sake of it, and let out a shaky laugh, half-hearted and pained at the expected silence.

“I love you,” he repeated, now turning to press Keith's hand to his temple, watching Keith's face still asleep, “I always did. Different, but I always did. Now it's the same, but I was so afraid of everything.”

He's not sure why he's coming clean to Keith when he can't respond, but Shiro continues.

“I know how you looked at me when we met, and before Kerberos,” he murmurs, smiling despite himself, “How you treated me when you found me, when you insisted I'll be alright, I-”

He pauses, blinking down to Keith's chest, rising and falling steadily with every breath.

“I always loved you,” Shiro confesses, “But there was no way I would act on it when I could cause you so much pain. When you deserved so much more than just me.”

He keeps his eyes trained on the blanket, covering Keith to mid chest.

He doesn't want to look at the scar. He doesn't want to imagine all the other emotional scars he had left on him. Keith had enough before meeting him, why did he cause him such a big pain?

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner,” Shiro whispers, shifting to press a kiss to Keith's knuckles, “I'm sorry I'm telling you when you can't answer or be mad at me or just-”

“Shiro?”

He startles, looking up at Keith's bleary-opened eyes, his voice slurry and raspy from disuse.

“Keith...” he gasps, Keith's brow furrowing and looking away to check his surroundings.

“I- what...” he starts turning back to Shiro, and his eyes open a bit more, still dropping and tired but surprised, “Wait, you were-”

But Shiro doesn't have time to lose being shy.

“I love you!” he rushes to get out, almost jumping over Keith and making him flinch, “I love you, Keith, I was-”

“Wait, Shiro-”

“I wanted to tell you ever since before but I-”

“Shiro-”

“I was afraid and then you almost died and I'm-”

“Oh, my god, shut up!”

Shiro freezes, noting Keith's reddened face and deep frown.

“I-”

“Don't,” Keith interrupts, bringing the hand Shiro isn't gripping to his forehead, “I just- Wow, Shiro, I had to almost die for you to answer me?”

Shiro blinks, frowning.

“I had to almost kill you for you to confess to me.” Shiro winces, not liking how that came out, but Keith still snorted.

“God, don't make me laugh, you idiot,” Keith grumbles, still fighting against his laughter, “My head hurts.”

Shiro smiles at him, watching him rub his temple, and Keith's eyes suddenly open wide, his hand going to his shaved head. Shiro tries not to sputter when Keith looks back at him, going pale.

“What happened to my hair?” he demands and Shiro ugly-snorts, making him frown, “Shiro!”

Shiro receives a weak punch to his flesh shoulder but he can't stop laughing.

“Stop laughing!

“I- oh, god. Keith, your face!”

“I said stop laughing!” Keith yells, and Shiro is crying, “Shi-”

He hugs him, being careful of not crushing him beneath his bulk, and Keith goes quiet.

Shiro cries against his lack of hair, against the crook of his neck, and Keith lets him, his arms lingering at his sides before wrapping his torso, too.

“I thought I lost you,” Shiro murmurs, his voice cracking, “I know it's stupid to confess now, but I thought I _lost_ you.”

Keith stays silent, patting his back, and Shiro takes a deep breath of hospital-issued soap and medicines and, under all of it, of _Keith_.

“I love you, Keith,” he repeats, laughing at himself, how easy it is now that he said it, “And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.”

Keith shifts a bit, his face burying in Shiro's neck, too, and Shiro represses a shiver at the sigh against his skin.

“Rather later than never,” Keith jokes weakly, his voice just above a whisper.

“It was almost never,” Shiro reminds him, “I'm sorry, Keith.”

“It's fine...”

“It's not.”

“It is.”

“It's really not.”

“Shiro.”

He pulls away, looking down at Keith's face. Now it isn't framed by his long hair, his whole hair buzzed cut and barely there, but Keith is as beautiful as he ever was.

“I love you,” he repeats, and Keith looks away.

“I- Shiro, please,” he says, his face going pink at the cheeks and with no way of hiding without his long fringe, “Stop.”

“I don't want to.” Shiro pouts, and Keith snorts after giving him a glance, “I love you, Keith, and I want to remind you every single moment of your life.”

“Like I deserve?” Keith murmurs, and Shiro feels himself blush.

“You heard that?”

“Some pieces are here and there,” Keith says, giving him a mischievous look, “You might have to repeat it.”

Shiro huffs, shaking his head, and reaches for Keith's face, cupping his jaw and brushing his thumb over his scar.

“I just might,” Shiro teases back, and Keith sighs, looking down at his smile, “but, first, can I...”

Keith's breathe hitches when Shiro's thumb brushes the corner of his mouth, lashes fluttering close.

“How about you try your luck?”

And Shiro does, leaning down and leaving a kiss over Keith's lips, pulling taut with a huff.

“I can't kiss you if you're smiling.”

“I can't help it.”

And Shiro might have to make do.

“I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, Shiro.”

And loving Keith was the easiest thing he has ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
